Let's Blow An Artery
by AngelGlitch
Summary: This is a companion story to izumi12's one, except mine is about Angel Glitch and how she puts up with the world of killjoys. She sorta has a simular background to Sarah except she isnt all that great at fighting...oh well we'll see how she "survives" DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY MCR OR KILLJOY IDEAS EVERYTHING EXCEPT MY IMAGINATION AND OC'S AREN'T MINE
1. Introduction Part 1

Introduction:

Tenshi looked up. Sweat dripped down her face. The look of pure terror was placed permanently on her face. She looked at the computer she was assigned to. On it was a bunch of numbers barely anyone could understand.

"I went too far." Her brain whizzed coming up with bunches of plans at once, and at the same time rejecting them all. Several of the ideas where outlandish and creative but all of them got tossed aside for their lack of credibility in her current situation. She glanced behind her and saw a wanted poster. This wasn't much news for her. There were wanted posters everywhere; all of them were of 4 men. One of them had bright red hair, it only fell past his ears but that didn't stop it from being a complete mess. All of their faces were crossed out with red ink and a black bar with the word exterminate covered their eyes. As if lightning struck, a plan flashed through her head. And she knew it would work.

Although she knew it would work, it required a lot of "stuff" to pull it off. "Stuff" as in distraction. She opened her personal laptop, the one she kept with her at all times. Its name was Kyoku, and it was updated and scanned regularly for viruses. Also Tenshi programmed everything herself, practically building the computer from spare parts she found lying around. All together the computer was big enough to fit in her pocket. Computers provided by BLind where so bulky and didn't seem to know the meaning of conserving space. She ran a scan on the computer just out of habit when she logged on. No viruses, as usual. She pulled up a program she had been working on. She sighed; it would have to do half done. She added the last changes and started the program.

She watched as the loading bar reached 100% and then closed her computer and slipped it into a hidden compartment of her shoe. She turned and walked out of her office into the hallway that connected all the offices. She got to the end of the hallway, when a voice stopped her.

"Where do you think you are going?" Tenshi stopped in complete and utter fear. She felt petrified, she couldn't move. But she had to, time to test her poker face.

"Hello, Sarah." Tenshi said saluting.

Sarah's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Sarah was one of the highest executive's in BLind, second only to Shou-ine who was Korse's Secretary. She had quickly gone up the ranks and is one of Shou-ine most trusted worker.

Sarah towered over Tenshi, her long hair reaching the lower part of her back. Her eyes were cold and judging as she stared down at the small in comparison Tenshi. "You're coming with me."

"Of course, Sarah!" Tenshi said, saluting again. _Well this isn't so hard, but why now! Did they find out I know! For now I'll just play along, that program should kick in any minute now. _Sarah walked off in the opposite direction that Tenshi was originally headed in.

_Right, left, left, right, up two flights of stairs, right, left. _Tenshi recorded the exact path Sarah and she took. Eventually they reached meeting room 2AB. It was empty. The room consisted of a window, an oval table with comfy looking chairs surrounding it. There were also some whiteboards on the walls surrounding the table. Tenshi actually had a few meetings in here before, but she hated every single one. They got nothing done, and everyone ended up doing everything on their own anyway.

Sarah walked partially into the room, and Tenshi hesitantly followed. Tenshi's eyes were still looking around the room noticing every detail, when Sarah spoke up "you let your guard down to easily."

Sarah turned around and whipped forward, punching her in the gut. She then whipped around and roundhouse kicked Tenshi in the face. Or she thought she did. She found something blocking her foot. A simple black laptop, small and ordinary.

"What-? How?" Sarah faltered. Her expression gave away her confusion. She hopped back and regained her balance.

Tenshi smirked. "Pretty handy, laptops." Tenshi placed the laptop down on the table. "I find I can make all sorts of uses for them, for example making sure my brains don't get blown out of my head."

Sarah's expression hardened, "I guess I was the one to let down my guard." Tenshi sensed that Sarah was going to attack again and picked up the laptop, just in time to block Sarah's next kick. But the pressure of the kick ensued. The laptop made a sickly cracking sound and broke into many pieces. Tenshi managed to dive out of the way, right as Sarah's foot flew over where her head just was.

Tenshi took the time she had while Sarah recovered from her kick to prepare for the next attack. She knew she couldn't overpower Sarah, she was just too powerful, but if she stayed on the defensive side she might be able to escape when her program kicked in. All she needed to do was buy time.

They brawled with each other testing one another's strength. And you could tell that both of them were enjoying it. The adrenaline that was pumping through their veins only made them stronger and faster.

"I see you aren't some incompetent hacker after all!" Exclaimed Sarah as she threw a punch at Tenshi's face.

Tenshi flipped out of the way relying on her size to get herself out of the way. "Incompetent! Pish-posh!" Tenshi laughed as she dodged a few more of Sarah's attacks. "I'm the best there is! And you guys know that! I'm sure the gap will be clear once I'm gone." Sarah managed to land a hit on Tenshi's face.

Tenshi crashed into the table. Chairs flew everywhere leaving the once perfectly set up room, askew. Tenshi managed to stand up, but not before Sarah had her cornered up against the table. In her hand a needle had been produced. "Don't worry, this is only a tranquilizer." She drove the needle into Tenshi's shoulder. Tenshi screamed in pain and fear, something about shots really put her on edge, especially when they were getting jammed into freakin shoulder. _Ow! _She didn't have time to be in pain for too long though, because the darkness started to come and quickly overwhelmed her.


	2. Introduction Part 2

Introduction pt. 2

Tenshi woke with a start. She tried to get up, but failed as her head started to spin. _Where am I? What happened? _Her vision was clouded, she couldn't think straight, and a small headache had started to come. She diagnosed her problem as effects from a tranquilizer. _Wait wha-? Tranquilize- oh…right. _Sarah _did that, haha. But why keep me alive? What do they want? They must want something. Especially if I'm still alive after all this, especially after all I've found out._

She finally got the strength to groggily crawl over to the wall and had it support her back as she was sitting. She did her normal room check; the room was empty and white. Probably a detainment room of some sort, she couldn't find the door. And of course there were no windows; I _guess they know I'm not an idiot. _

She looked at her clothes. She still wore her hacker uniform. She had spiced it up to match her preferences. It used to be a stupid polo shirt, a tacky skirt, and a small hat, but with a little Tenshi added it looked quite better. She added small scarfs around the hat and collar. She also had a laptop attached to her belt, but they took that away. THEY TOOK HER BABY AWAY! OH THEY WERE SO GONNA DIE!

The fact that they were white did not help at all in the room that was completely white. The clothes practically incinerated Tenshi's eyes as she looked at them. She decided it was best to look away from the blinding white.

"I see your up." A women's voice echoed throughout the room. Tenshi turned her head to see the source of the voice. Her hair was blond and cut neat and short. She wore glasses that looked like a diva threw up on them! Her lab coat that was required to be worn by all research and development personnel flew out behind her. On her face was the creepiest look imaginable. It looked as if she wanted to dissect a baby, and she probably did, if she hadn't already done it. Tenshi recognized her immediately.

"Yuri…" she said her voice sounded distant and strange even to her own ears. Now don't get the wrong idea, Tenshi didn't have the strength to say what she wanted to say next. _Go die in a pit of hell, then get reincarnated, have a terrible life then go to hell again and burn for eternity. _

"Ku ku ku! Now look at you! You look wonderful. All messed up from a simple tranquilizer!" Yuri pulled out a clipboard and took avid notes "Tenshi is a weakling that can't even stand a tranquilizer. Oh and her tiny idiotic laptop, seems to be completely useless." She held up Tenshi's laptop, Kyoku. Her grin widened when she saw Tenshi's face.

"I see you have a soft spot for this laptop." She dropped the laptop and crushed it under her high heal. The laptop seemed to shatter in slow motion. Tenshi stared in shock at her laptop, her pride and joy, being in pieces.

Anger swelled up inside her, and before she knew it she held Yuri by her collar pushing her against the wall.

"You're so predictable!" Yuri laughed. Tenshi looked down at her stomach. Her face paled. Yuri had stabbed a syringe into her stomach. A florescent green liquid sloshed around inside the syringe. She pushed the syringe handle and the liquid entered Tenshi's body. "I'll be sure to study the effects very carefully." She slipped out of Tenshi's grip and walked to the door, and waved with her back to Tenshi right before she closed the door behind her.

Tenshi just stared at the shot that was sticking out of her abdominal. Suddenly she lost all her strength at once. Her knees buckled and she fell to the floor. Pain ran through her body, she felt as if she was placed into a fire and left to burn. She squirmed, and spasms happened in her legs and arms. She lost control of her whole body. Suddenly she was terrified. _I'm going to die! No! Not yet. I can't die! Please not now…_Her body stopped spasming, and her eyes glazed over. She couldn't feel anything; her whole body had gone numb with the pain.

An alarm blared somewhere, but Tenshi barely noticed. Her senses where getting dull. She was losing her touch with reality; patterns started dancing around her vision. Then all was silent.


	3. Chapter 1: In the begining

Chapter 1: in the Beginning

"Angel Glitch?" Glitch was starring off into space when all of a sudden a familiar voice brought her back to reality. She was leaning on her desk, which she had come to love, complete with a laptop and her own assortment of pens, in case she needed to write _a lot. _She looked up and saw Rebel Star looking sown on her. She had come to hate it when people did that, although she couldn't help it. Being 4'11" caused a lot of looking down on.

"Yes?" Angel said quietly.

"Oh! I just wanted to tell you that we might have a new recruit!" Star bubbled with excitement. "Apparently she was part of BLind like you, you guys can probably relate right?"

Angel's mismatched eyes narrowed at the mention of that cursed place. She remembered everything clearly, the drugs, the tests, and the secrets. Suddenly Angel was angry.

"Of course we can _relate_! Because everyone in BLind is exactly the same! Fucking IGNORANT!" She stood up suddenly and stormed out of her room, leaving Rebel Star confused at the outburst. Angel rarely talked, and when she did she was usually very polite and practically never swore.

Angel raced down the hallway, and out the door. She had no idea where she was going; she just needed to get _out. _As soon as reached out doors, she looked around out of habit. But still there was only desert and a few shrubs, no change in scenery. In the Zones everything was the same, all Angel's life she had been taught to think the Zones were a terrible place that would burn you up if you went anywhere near them. She knew now that that wasn't case anymore. The Base was located in Zone 6, the one that was the "worst" zone of them all.

She sighed; she reached up and touched her left eye. It felt the same as the right, and it worked the same as her right, but it always felt as if something where off. She turned around and glanced at her reflection on the glass window. Her hair was a snowy white, and her right eye was a deep blue color. But her left eye was an emerald green. One of the veins going down from her forehead, through her eye then almost reaching her chin was the same color. She reached up and touched the reflected image.

"It's not going to change just by looking at it." Angel whipped around, and sure enough there he was. His blond hair slicks back like normal, his sunglasses covering his eyes, he stood tall but it never felt as if he was looking down on her.

"Hi, Kobra Kid," She said embarrassed. "I wasn't- I was just…"

He laughed, "Whatever," then he walked away. Angel watched him leave. When he was gone she punched the window. _Idiot! Of course he doesn't want to talk to you, no one ever does. No! I need to assert myself more! People want offer everything to you on a silver platter, I'm done with that life. _She ran off in the direction Kobra Kid went, although she didn't actually plan to talk to him. Hell, if she did she'd probably die of cowardice.

She ran through the small clusters of worn out buildings. She ran like it liberated her. Working for hours cooped up in some office can really put a lot of stress on a 14 year old. She did a few cartwheels, just for the heck of it. Angel couldn't help herself she started laughing. The freedom was so refreshing it exhilarated her.

"She needs help! Please?" A man ran into the camp. His hair was bright red and his eyes looked desperate. He ran up to Kobra kid and the others he was talking with. She knew him, Party Poison. He was sort of the "leader" of everything that goes on around here, although he still has to co-leader with the other "four". He held a passed out young woman in his arm. Her hair was a rich black color, and her eyes were closed. Glitch went in for a closer look, she had to be mistaken.

"So you were interested after all!" Angel jumped, and turned around. Standing there was, of course Rebel Star.

"That's the new recruit?" Angel asked.

"Ha! Of course! Who else would it be? You know how Party gets when he sees someone in trouble, can't leave them alone." Star laughed, folding her arms matter-of-factly.

"How did you know? He just got here?"

"Tch! Tch! Tch! I have my ways!" She said tutting, well heartedly.

"Heh, heh riiight." Angel said sarcastically.

Party Poison and Kobra Kid entered the building they were standing outside of.

"Come on! Let's go get a closer look!" Rebel Star grabbed Angel's wrist and practically dragged her to the house that Party went inside.

"Wait!" Angel said trying not to go into the building, "we'd just bother them!"

"I'll drag you into there if I have to!" said Rebel Star with a burning determination. "Trust me, I know fun ghoul he's the coolest guy I know!" She yanked on Angel's arm, but Angle Glitch didn't budge. "Geez you're strong! Come on!" She pulled again, and finally after many tries they finally reached the room that Party went in.

Rebel Star threw open the door and practically screamed "I'm here! Show me the new girl!" She walked in to the room laughing. Angel hesitantly followed making sure to stay behind Rebel's back at all times. It wasn't hard considering rebel was so much taller than her.

"Rebel Star!" Party Poison exclaimed when they walked in. "you scared us all senseless!"

Rebel Star shrugged, "I try." Angel went unnoticed, thankfully. She peeked out from behind Rebel's back and glanced at the new recruit. She definitely looked familiar, but _who _was it? The woman saw her, and then her eyes narrowed. Angel's heart skipped a beat. _Oh crap, it's her! It's Sarah!_


	4. Chapter 2: your alive see?

_ok dont hate me for this sorry! i just sorta wrote it y'know kay umm well yeah pleasse review!_

Chapter 2: You're Alive, See?

Rebel continued to talk with Party and the rest about Sarah, Angel knew she had to get out, _now. _She quickly turned on her heal and fled the room. She ran down the hall, she ran out the building, and she ran to the only place she could think of.

When she had first come here, she was very secluded. She refused to eat, and never talked to anyone. Her favorite hiding place was in a small abandoned computer café. It was far away from the cluster of Buildings that made up the base, so she didn't have to worry about anyone walking in on her.

She ran to the café. She walked in, and flicked on the lights. She had found a way to supply her own power by using some parts from the old computers to make solar panels. There was plenty of sunlight here in the desert. She sat down in one of the comfy chairs by the window. She opened a secret compartment in her boot, and produced a small laptop. Glitch opened it and dazed off as it started to load.

Log In: _Angel Glitch_

Password: _********_

It felt almost natural to sign in to her computer. For the next few hours she just sat there playing with programs, letting her mind wander. As the hours went by, she relaxed a bit, and strangely enough she fell asleep on the comfy couch, by the window, with a laptop in her, well lap.

_I'm dying! Help! Someone! Wait why is it silent? Where was the alarm? The door flew open. "_We might be safe in here_!" Who was it? "_Oh my god! There's a dead girl in here!_" exclaimed another voice. No! I'm not dead! I'm still alive! Save me! I felt myself get pushed over and a head was laid against my chest. The perv. "_No! She's still alive! She has a pulse!_" ok I take that back not a perv, now shut up and help me stay alive. "_I'm sorry but she's going to die soon though, her pulse is too weak._" said the other voice. Ass. I have to say something! I can't my voice isn't working! I am going to die aren't I? Suddenly the pain came back, burning everything. It hurts! I want to die! Just stop! Make it stop._

Angel woke with a start. Sweat dripped down her face, she was scared. That's all there is to it. No hidden feelings. And that's what made everything more terrifying. She panicked. She couldn't do this, living was too hard. She covered her ears as if to stop some invisible noise from getting in. She started to scream, it didn't help. It only made her more terrified. So terrified she didn't notice the door fly open, and a figure charge in. The figure was like a shadow. The shadow wrapped itself around her. But wait the shadow was…warm? The confusion helped her calm down a little. She looked up and saw Kobra Kid wrapping himself around her.

"Shh. It's ok, I'm here." He said. "You're alive, see? I can touch you, and you respond." Angel looked at him. Tears welled up inside her eyes.

"Is it ok? Is it ok that I'm alive?" Angel said.

Kobra Kid nodded, his eyes looking into Angel's. "It's always ok."

Angel threw herself against Kobra and started to cry. "I don't want to die! I want to stay here! I want to be happy! I WANT TO LIVE!" She clutched desperately to his jacket, she didn't want to let go. Not now, nor ever.

She cried the night away until she fell asleep, in the arms of Kobra.


	5. Chapter 3: News

_sorry about the really slow update... i was...distracted...and izumi's chapter was taken down so i hope she can get her's up soon if not...then ill do it for her...cuz it should be up...RIGHT IZUMI? _

* * *

Chapter 3: News

Angel woke up in the hospital. The room was white, the bed sheets where white, everything was white. Everything except a colorful blob to her left. Her eyes focused and she noticed it was Kid talking to a medic. _So that wasn't a dream. _

"How's her condition?" Kobra Kid asked.

"It's… stabilized." The medic hesitated, obviously hiding something.

"Fine, I'll ask again. How is her condition?" Kobra said staring at the medic, his eyes burning intensely.

The medic pursed her lips "The drug has progressed, her time has shortened again." The medic glanced apologetically at Kobra. _Oh._

"How much longer?" Kobra said distantly, then he glanced in Angel's direction and paled, seeing that she was awake. The medic was about to answer but Kobra covered her mouth, gave a small warning look, then walked out of the room. The medic fallowed.

Angel pushed herself up, into a sitting position. She glanced down at her hands; they looked like normal human hands. She wasn't expecting anything different though. She was a human, right?

"ANGEL GLITCH!" Rebel Star charged into the room, and promptly glomped Angel. Angel's eyes widened with shock upon impact.

"Uh…" she stared dumbfounded at Rebel Star.

"When I heard you were here I flipped out!" Rebel gushed. "What happened? Are you ok? Oh my god! What happened?"

Angel looked at Rebel, then regained her composure, "oh, I just had a panic attack. Nothing serious." She didn't want anyone to worry. Only Kobra Kid, the other "four" and the medic knew of her true condition.

"Oh I'm so glad you're ok!" she said hugging Angel again. "Here I brought someone along who you might want to meet! You ran away before I could introduce you, sneaky brat. You can come in!" She called out the door.

And in walked Sarah.

She looked awfully depressed. Her eyes were puffy and she didn't bother to brush her hair. _She looks like hell! Well no duh going on her background, working for BLind like she did. _

"Hi, I'm Rainbow Queen. Nice to meet you." Sarah introduced herself. She held her hand out. Angel reached out and shook it. It was obvious both of their politeness was getting the better of them and made everything seem awkward.

"I'm Angel Glitch, nice to meet you too." Angel put on her best fake smile, and tried to look as normal as possible.

"Hey is it just me, or has your scar gotten bigger? I mean the only place I've seen it was in the other room, but even then I never forget something, about someone's face. Oh my god it's reaching all the way down to your chin now!" Sara-er Rainbow Queen asked. Angel's hand flew up to her eye covering it. She hid her face, as she tried her best to shrink under the covers. "It's quite a strange scar. I've never seen a scar that…green...before." _oh please find me a rock to crawl under, now?_

"It's not a scar," Angel mumbled, she slowly took her hand down from her face. "It's more of a reminder."

Then Party Poison burst into the room. Fun Ghoul was there, so was Jet star, but Kobra Kid wasn't around. Rebel Star and Rainbow Queen looked as if they were lamps that just got turned on.

"Fun Ghoul!" Rebel Star jumped and went to glomp him, he glomped back of course. Queen glared at Angel, then glanced at Poison. Angel got the message. _Go near him, you die._

Poison spoke up "Hey Queen and Rebel, I need to talk to Angel for a second," They both looked at him, unmoving "Err, _privately?"_

"Sure!" Rebel beamed at Fun Ghoul then practically floated out of the room. However Queen had the look of absolute murder as she stared at Angel when she left. Poison watched as they both left, then turned to Angel Glitch.

"How are you feeling?" he asked impatiently, he leaned on the rail at the end of her bed.

"Fine." Angel replied trying not to look into their eyes.

"Ok," He straightened up again. "Do you want the cold hearted truth?"

Angel hesitantly nodded.

"You have close to a year left. Once the green vein reaches your heart, it will kill you. I'm sorry but it's the truth. However, if you were to stay in bed at the hospital I'm sure you could live up to 3 years. The choice is yours, we don't have the technology, like BLind does to help you, and if we did we would help you in a heartbeat. The choice is yours."

Angel nodded. She knew the news was going to come. "I-I'll stay outside. I can't stand it here. I'd rather do something with my life before I die then stay in bed all day and live longer. A life's worth isn't dictated by how long someone lives it but by how they choose to live."

Poison nodded in approval. Angel knew he felt the same way. He had gone through some life threatening experiences himself so he understood how she felt. Fun Ghoul and Jet Star just looked at Angel. They didn't get anything, being killjoys their whole life they can only pretend to know what it feels like to have a limited time left.

Angel made eye contact with each of them. Slid her legs out from under the covers, and stood up.


End file.
